ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Nahinu
Ian Nahinu 'is an agent written by Pretzel. He is in the Department of Mary Sues, and is partnered with Amelia "Lee" Keaton. Lee disappeared from Medical in a Sue-related accident, but recently returned after being found in a ''Stargate Atlantis badfic. While she was missing, Ian trained Orion, who chose to leave the DMS after continually refusing to kill Sues. History Ian Jonathon Nahinu was recruited by the PPC fresh out of college, and is still finding his feet in the business of killing Sues and policing the various fandoms. Lee was his first official partner. He's got a younger sister who's still in junior high, and he still writes back to his family when he has the time; they think he's off doing translation work for some big company in Europe, given his degree in Linguistics. He hasn't told them otherwise, preferring them not to think him crazy should he tell them what he really does. He and Lee are now the legal guardians of a nine-year-old recruited bit character named Samantha Maxwell. Personality Ian is quite laid back when compared to Lee, and tends to be more at home with large crowds. He is quick on his feet when it comes to restraining Lee when she gets too annoyed with something. He's still getting used to the fact that magic really does exist and that he's now working for a bunch of sentient Flowers. He is often caught off guard by some of Lee's habits, but will more often than not ignore them if they aren't hazardous to either of them or to the outcome of a mission. He is quite protective of Lee, and is overjoyed to have her back after was missing for so long. Appearance He kind of resembles Jason Momoa/Ronon Dex from Stargate Atlantis, in that he is of Native Samoan stock, is tall, and wears his hair in dreadlocks that have beads decorating them. He normally keeps them back with a leather tie for missions, but will let the dreads hang free when he's bumming around HQ. His resemblance to Ronon/Jason means that he is in danger of getting glomped by agents with Ronon as their registered LO. Lee finds this very funny, but is in fact quite protective of her partner, and will ward off anyone who makes him too uncomfortable. He has brown eyes and is around 6'3". He has a small koi fish tattooed on his upper back, right in between his shoulder blades, and a dark blue magical symbol of protection on the right side of his chest, right underneath his collarbone. It was placed there by Lee right before they went on the mission that would later cause her to disappear for five months, HQ time. He occasionally wears a head scarf, and is well aware that it makes him look like a pirate, but couldn't care less. He always carries around a switchblade with him; it was given to him on his eighteenth birthday by his uncle. Other One of Ian's favorite pastimes is cross-stitching, of all things, and he's quite good at it. His maternal grandmother got him started doing it when he was young, and he's found that over the years it's been a great stress reliever. Lee finds it highly amusing to see her partner doing such delicate work when they have down time, but respects his wishes and doesn't spread the word of his unusual habit around HQ. He keeps a half-finished project in his pack to work on when he and Lee have to wait around on missions for the plot to get going. For helping in the defense of the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, he has gained the title of Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. He now technically holds the title of Agent Ian Nahinu, GCMG, but probably won't use it, given that it'd be hard to explain to anyone outside of the PPC. He is also the proud owner of a white-enameled Maltese Asterisk, showing all of the Hetalia Nations in miniature within dark blue rings, that bears the words "Marukaite Chikyuu." It currently is kept in a display case next to Lee's. Pets/Minis * Mini-Aragog: Mr. Wesley * Mini-Wraith: Colonel Shepard Mission Logs Home: Response Center 6237 Partnered with Lee * Prologue: "Prologue to a Mission, or How Ian and Lee Met" * Mission 1: "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of 'Sues" (NCIS) * Interlude 1: "The Delivering of a Mini" (written for Miah) * Mission 2: "Along Came Ruby-'Sue" (CSI) * Mission 3: "Of Pirates and Annoyed Partners" (PotC) * Mission 4: "What If?", Part One, Part Two (Harry Potter) * Interlude 2: "Into the Great Unknown" * Mission 5: "Sues of Mirkwood" (LotR), with trainee Orion * Mission 6: "(Mountain) Lions and Tigers and Brownies, Oh My!" (Redwall), Ian solo * Mission 7: "Twists of Fate" (Stargate Atlantis), Ian solo * Interlude 3: "Home, Sweet Home" * Mission 8: "A Case of Emotions Unchronicled" (Sherlock Holmes) * Mission 9: "Abby's New Partner" (NCIS) * Mission 10: "Mixed Nuts" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi) * Mission 11: "The Other Child" (His Dark Materials) * Mission 12: "Discovering Capabilities" (X-Men) * Mission 13: "The Secret of the Rainbow Wands" (MLP:FiM) * Interlude 4: "Family Matters" * '''Other: Cameo appearance in "DIA: Introductions" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues